


罂粟籽糊、中国鸦片和印度稠膏

by HAZEL_STARLING



Category: Count of Monte Cristo (2002), Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, I finally post it!, I love Albert, M/M, The Count is doing sth filthy, of course it will have a HAPPY ENDING
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAZEL_STARLING/pseuds/HAZEL_STARLING
Summary: 预告：伯爵的吻尝起来像淬了毒的东方香料。





	1. 首章

**Author's Note:**

> 伯爵黑化，囚禁Play，后几章应该有肉。随缘和lofter上都发了但是我强迫症所以还要在这儿再发一遍......。  
> 02电影版的阿尔贝真的太好看了啊啊啊啊我甜亨美到不行！！李四演的基督山也很棒！（代入他俩的脸但是忽略电影里是父子的事实吧毕竟原著才没有这么狗血）

 

 

  阿尔贝在床上醒来时头痛欲裂，他一想到今天要去和基督山伯爵决斗就感到紧张、恶心，胃部沉甸甸得像塞满了石头。“弗洛朗丹！”阿尔贝拉响床头的铃，大声喊他的贴身男仆，“你这个懒家伙！还不快上来！”

  一阵沉稳的脚步声隔着门逐渐大了起来，门被打开了，进来的人恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬。

  “哦！弗洛朗丹，您终于 _——_ ”

  阿尔贝说了一半的话卡在了喉咙里。他看着站在门口的人，揉了揉眼睛。

  “贝尔图乔先生？”

  “是的，子爵大人。”管家回答，他的手中竟然还端有一小杯刚沏好的热茶，乳白色雾气打着圈儿袅娜升起。

  阿尔贝忍受着眩晕和宿醉般的不适，不客气地冲着贝尔图乔说：“我完全不知道您是怎么进到这儿来的，但是，”他抿紧了唇，冷冷地继续说道，“既然您是基督山伯爵的仆人，那么您就应当懂得这样的一种行为——不打招呼就闯进别人的住宅甚至是卧室的做法，恕我直言，是极其失礼的。现在，请您告诉我：是谁准许您进来的？我的贴身男仆去哪儿了？您说完了这必要的解释——或许还加上道歉——之后，就请离开吧。我在上午得准时赴伯爵的约。”

  “阁下，”贝尔图乔微一欠身，“我接受您的指责并向您致以歉意，遗憾的是，我无法回答您的问题。唉，您也晓得我的主人希望必要时下人们都像那个非洲奴隶阿里一样——也就是说，当个聪明的哑巴。因此我没法向您说明我来的原因和目的。这儿呢，”他上前一步，“是伯爵大人吩咐我送来的药草茶，考虑到您的身体可能会有不适，他希望您趁热服下。”

  “基督山伯爵？”阿尔贝没怎么注意管家前头说的话，他听见“伯爵”两个字，就感到心被揪紧了；一股难以形容的焦虑混合着隐隐约约的期盼攫住了他的心脏。他不知道哪一个事实更让他想躲在家里：是同基督山见面，抑或是对方在决斗之前还关心着自己。尽管他这么做大概是为了保证决斗的公平。从某种程度上来说，基督山伯爵是光明磊落的；他通常不屑玩弄见不得人的手段。

  “这么说，他也在这儿了......”子爵低声喃喃，并未觉察到自己的恐惧在早先只源于渴望。那渴望又因求之不得而生。

  阿尔贝·德·莫尔塞夫愣愣地坐在床上陷入了沉思。他看上去失魂落魄极了。这到底是怎么回事？基督山伯爵就那么想要亲手结果他吗？可他又怎么刚好会在自己身体不舒服时送药呢？阿尔贝的眼前浮现出伯爵惯有的胸有成竹的表情，他很薄的嘴唇勾勒出一个揶揄的微笑，那模样仿佛在说：“难道世上竟还有我不知道的事情吗？”是啊，是啊，阿尔贝想，他几乎无所不知。他一切都知晓、一切都了解......但他真的能预见到 _所有事_ 吗？他能够预见——比方说，阿尔贝接下来准备的坦白和求情吗？

  外头突然响起一阵杂沓的马蹄声，还有车轮碾过石子路的声响。也许是博尚或者夏托-勒诺，决斗见证人中的任何一个。阿尔贝猛地回过神来，下意识地想从上衣口袋里掏出怀表，却尴尬地发现自己仍穿着睡衣。他轻轻咳嗽了一声：

  “贝尔图乔先生，至少您能告诉我现在是什么时候了吧？噢，您到楼下后，再顺便把弗洛朗丹叫过来，我需要收拾一些——”

  “那么，您现在不喝这药了？”

  阿尔贝瞥了一眼；盛在白瓷杯里的茶已经快要凉透了，他想他现在并不需要这个。更何况这盏小巧精致的茶杯让他想到基督山，还有他长袍上的金线和宝石，那些繁复而美丽的东方图样。阿尔贝不能在这种时候想到它们。

  “不，暂时不用。您放在外头吧。”

  贝尔图乔点了点头，又鞠了个躬，一声不吭地退了出去。“见鬼，”在管家离开房间之后子爵自言自语，“伯爵甚至不允许他告诉我最基本的时间吗？这也太荒唐了。”他急急忙忙地套上长裤和皱巴巴的衬衫——没人给他送来熨过的崭新衬衫，这会儿只好将就一下了。正当他费力地与第三粒钮扣较劲时，有人敲了敲门。

  “请进。”阿尔贝高声说，他低着头扣上领口的倒数第二粒扣子。感谢上帝，博尚终于来了（只有他才会毫无顾忌地到卧室里来找阿尔贝），他最忠诚的朋友，好心的报社编辑，“ _我们的父辈在那个风云变幻的年代里所犯下的过错，是不关子女的事的。_ ”阿尔贝记得他说过这句话。博尚也是那个以一己之力查出真相，却发誓决不将秘密泄露出去的人。他是多么的高尚啊。但是现在阿尔贝的嘴唇发干，舌苔变得苦涩，再过几个小时，他就要在朋友面前恳求基督山，请求他的宽恕与原谅了。他竟要承认之前所做的种种假设、那些不堪的事实！到那时他的朋友们会怎么看他？博尚会怎么看他？想到这儿，阿尔贝脸红了。尽管他有充分的理由相信，博尚最终会理解他的决定，但他自己的勇气是否足以支撑着到那一刻呢？他必须逃得远远的——逃到另一个国家、另一个大洲去，以另一种身份生活。也许他再也无法见到自己的朋友们了。那将会成为确凿的事实。阿尔贝·德·莫尔塞夫不敢抬起头看着博尚；他不得不垂下眼，以免惊惶失措的眼睛替他说出那些难以启齿的秘密。他开口时只能努力让自己听起来像往常一样快活而兴致高昂：

  “博尚，我亲爱的朋友，我想这个时候出发应该不算太迟吧？”。

  “一点都不。”

  一个冷静的男低音在他前方响起。这声音如晴天霹雳一般狠狠砸在阿尔贝身上，年轻的子爵浑身一个激灵，不敢置信地抬头，他失声叫道：

  “ _基督山伯爵先生_ ！我原本——我原以为——”

  基督山带着一个冷淡的微笑，做了个不耐烦的手势：

  “行啦，我知道您把我当成博尚先生了。”

  ”您来这儿干什么？”阿尔贝问，语气中更多的是急切而非恼怒，“现在是什么时候了？您为什么一句话不说就闯进我的房间？”有一瞬间，他觉得自己可能睡过头了，或者记错了决斗的日期；但是他立即否定了这个猜想。他无意识地扯了扯衬衫，甚至没发现刚扣紧的纽扣又被扯松了几粒。

  “别太心急，阿尔贝。您一下子问这么多，叫我怎么回答？我只能告诉您：对于在我本人名下的房产，我是有绝对的行动自由的。”

  “但是，我——我不明白，”阿尔贝结结巴巴地说，迷惑让他看上去显得格外年纪小；他皱起眉头的样子几乎还是个少年，“难道您买下了德·莫尔塞夫的宅邸？”

  “什么？不，不，”基督山有点嫌恶地说，“我干嘛要买一座该受诅咒的宅子？噩运注定会降临在它身上的，这是迟早的事。不，子爵先生，我决不会买下它！我想——您现在恐怕还是有些头晕吧？那么，我派贝尔图乔给您端来的药茶您也没喝喽？”

  “是的。”阿尔贝不清楚伯爵这么问的原因，但他承认自己没喝那杯茶。

  “您还在生着病；我没法怪您。”基督山伯爵叹了口气，“因为，只要您足够清醒，就会发现您这会儿是在奥特伊别墅里。您待在我的住处。”

  “ _在您家_ ！”莫尔塞夫惊奇地大喊，要不是太阳穴仍然隐隐作痛，提醒着他正在发生的一切都是真的，他说不定会忘掉两人之间的决斗。现在伯爵的态度实在是太温和了。

  “在我的' **住处** '。”基督山纠正道，“您得知道，一个从坟墓里头爬出来的幽灵、一个游荡在世间的亡魂和一个渴望仇人鲜血的刽子手是没有家的。他的家在二十年之前就已经不复存在了。”

  阿尔贝不禁打了个冷战；先前还算平和的气氛骤然变得阴郁吓人，一股寒意从他的脊背处窜起。一时间两人都没说话。他清了清嗓子，鼓起勇气试图打破这可怕的沉默：

  “但这是我的卧室——至少它看起来和我的卧室一模一样。伯爵先生，您该不会使神灯里的精灵都听从您的召唤，把整一个房间都搬过来了吧？”

  基督山伯爵勾起嘴角笑了笑，但他的眼里毫无笑意，他冷冰冰地说：

“啊，当然没有。可是这与您又有什么关系呢？”

  伯爵俯视着阿尔贝，然后他走到窗户前，用一种近乎粗暴的方式拉开窗帘，阿尔贝被过于强烈的阳光弄得直眨眼，“您自己来看看吧，我说的话到底是不是真的。”

  阿尔贝透过玻璃窗向下望，果然，庭院中的空地上是一辆四轮马车，依照伯爵一贯的风格装饰得低调奢华；旁边是一大块整齐的草地，上面种满了欧石楠、西番莲和各种他叫不出名字的花。还有一颗郁郁葱葱的树立在中央。这里不是他的家。

“您最好现在别盯着窗外瞧太久。“基督山转过身建议道，他的声音一下子变得轻柔低沉，像上好的丝缎一样顺滑，像五月的微风一般诱人。

  年轻的子爵一时半会儿没反应过来，只是茫然地望着他，不知该说什么好。他仅能看见的是逆着光的基督山伯爵，笑容极为漫不经心。对方噙着微笑说：

  “要是永远只能欣赏一模一样的景色，那该有多无趣啊。” 

 

（好，下面要开始囚禁生活了……！）

 


	2. 罂粟籽糊、中国鸦片和印度稠膏（第二章）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔贝真的病倒了。

Chapter 2

 

  在我们上文中提到的事发生的第二天，巴黎社交界就掀起了轩然大波。沙龙，聚会，歌剧院或贵族院里，人人都在谈论同一件事，窃窃私语从各个角落升起：

  “您听说了没有？”  
    
  “就是德•莫尔塞夫子爵和基督山伯爵决斗的事儿？要我说，那可真够荒唐的。”

  “可不是吗！据说莫尔塞夫不仅没去赴约，还在事后给每位当决斗证人的朋友写了一封信，上面说他已经向伯爵先生道了歉，因此没有决斗的必要了。还写了他这么做的原因。”

  “真的？”

  “千真万确！我有一个朋友在夏托•勒诺男爵拆开信件时正好在场。信上什么都写得明明白白。”

  “您那朋友眼力可真不赖。”

  “哎，我跟您说，但您得先向我保证不告诉其他人......”

  欧仁妮•唐格拉尔小姐怒气冲冲地把一份报纸扔在卧室的梳妆台上：“呸！这个懦夫！”她说，语气中难掩轻蔑，“不敢去决斗已经够可耻的了，在加上那封信！全巴黎都沸沸扬扬！天哪，现在的男人是怎么了？”

  她身边的金发姑娘原本正修改着一页乐谱，听到女友的抱怨，她放下笔，柔声说：“可我倒觉得和平解决挺好的呀。”

  “好什么好！”欧仁妮颇为不雅地从鼻子里哼了一声，“不流血的决斗是胆小鬼才干的事，幸亏我没嫁给他。”

  而与此同时，收到了子爵信件的朋友们也正为他担心：博尚考虑着是否有拜访基督山伯爵的必要；男爵把回信揉成了好几个小纸团，却不知道写什么好；马克西米利安在妹妹的屋子里坐立不安，对子爵遭遇的同情使他饱受爱情折磨的心又蒙上了一层阴霾，他轮流念着两个他在世上最为敬爱的名字：“噢，瓦朗蒂娜！基督山伯爵！”外头天气正变得阴郁、湿热，黑压压的云层像个蛰伏的海怪。巴黎要下雨了。

  然而，以上的种种事，阿尔贝•德•莫尔塞夫是一概不知的。他既没回到家也没像其他人所猜测的那样离开巴黎，而是待在奥特伊别墅。头天晚上，他差不多是彻夜未眠。这一不顾身体的行为带来的后果便是：他病倒了。

  阿尔贝躺在床上，烧得浑身滚烫。他陷入了介于清醒和昏迷之间的谵妄，在半醒半梦中看到了梅塞黛丝。

  “母亲！母亲！”他神智不清地呼喊，医生对这突如其来的高烧也束手无策，只能解释说原因是疲惫、悲伤和心碎（当然也有可能是风寒，他添了一句），而余下的一切只有听从天主的安排了。

  下午两点钟左右的光景，基督山伯爵回到了奥特伊。他扫视了一圈，满意地看见花园被打理得令人愉快，草坪也修剪得整整齐齐的。他看向朝东的第二扇窗子；但那儿没人。训练有素的仆人们不用吩咐就开始给马下鞍、擦身。贝尔图乔迎上来，低声对基督山说：

  “伯爵先生，德•莫尔塞夫阁下生病了。”

  “唔！”基督山大步向里走去，心不在焉地应了一声，管家小心翼翼地跟在他身后，“那他现在好些了吗？”

  “没有，先生。恐怕这会儿病得更重了。这可是急病哪，连医生都说他可能撑不过明天。唉！希望仁慈的上帝别把他这么早带走！”贝尔图乔抚着胸口说完这句话，忐忑不安地抬起眼睛偷瞄伯爵的神色。

  “仁慈的上帝怎么想、会怎么做，凡人哪能知道呢？”基督山伯爵答道，他语气平静，表情近乎从容，只有微微抓紧了的手杖透露出他的真实想法。

  “但是——”

  “你真的是这么想的吗，贝尔图乔？”伯爵突然停下了脚步，“告诉我，你觉得莫尔塞夫子爵不应该受这样的苦？”

  身后沉默了一会儿，然后管家鼓起勇气回答：

  “是的。请原谅我的逾矩，先生，通常情况下我也懂得多嘴多舌没有好处，但子爵先生他——”

  基督山又一次打断了贝尔图乔的话，他抬起一只手示意不必再说，转身完全面对管家，他问：

  “你认为我应该救他吗？”

  “是的，阁下。”

  基督山伯爵脸上浮起一个意味不明的微笑，那微笑即便是最心狠胆大的强盗看见了，也要毛骨悚然的。 “那好吧，”他作了个手势让贝尔图乔退下，带着阿里走上了二楼。楼上的房间像坟墓一样死寂无声，没有了仆人们走动的声音，就连吱呀扭转的门把手听起来也无比刺耳。他推开门，一股潮湿的热气扑面而来，还掺了鲜血的气味。基督山伯爵皱起了眉，地上放着一只装满血的锡碗。他有些恼火地问：

  “这是谁放的血？”

  哑黑奴阿里比划着，意思是：请来的医生。

  基督山的表情更阴沉了。他走到床边，看着青年被汗浸透的苍白面孔，一丝恻隐之情划过他的心，然而只有一刹那的功夫就消失了。“算了，”他自忖道，“我反正也要毁掉他的。不差这么一回。”他开口轻声叫子爵的名字，声音如同一束光般穿透了由梦魇和痛苦构成的迷雾。床上的人吃力地睁开眼睛，花了挺长一段时间才看清昏暗光线下的伯爵。阿尔贝不舒服地挪了挪身子，哑声说：

  “我没想到您会来看我。”

  “您想错了，”基督山伯爵回答他，“我来是为了治您的病。”

    阿尔贝咳嗽了几声，低低地说：

  “我本想在您这儿待一晚就走，现在无疑是没有办法了。伯爵先生，您看到外头报纸上刊登的新闻没有？这里正好就有一份，是一个女仆带来的。我成了全巴黎的笑柄啦。我的家、我的姓氏和我的名誉也化为乌有了。您对这个满不满意？您还记得昨天我对您说的话、向您道歉的事吗？我并不打算收回这个。假如我再有一次机会说明事情的原委，向您坦陈我父亲——德•莫尔塞夫伯爵——的罪有应得，我仍然会毫不犹豫地这样做，我仍会没有一点儿迟疑地这么说：'先生，您是有理由向我父亲复仇的，我作为他的儿子，感谢您没有采用更严厉的手段。'是的，我还是会这样对您说。我不后悔。”

  基督山用一种难以形容的目光注视着他，阿尔贝停下来，稍微喘了口气，勉强地朝他笑了笑，继续说：

  "您瞧，我要死了。一个人对他的死期是有预感的。这可真是件怪事。我在罗马强盗的洞穴中、在与您决斗的前夕都毫无知觉的，这会儿却感受到了。我恐怕捱不到明天了。啊！伯爵先生！我一想到我亲爱的母亲听到这个消息该有多么难过，就心如刀绞！她会怎样的悲伤、怎样地发狂哟！您已经知道，我给朋友们写了信；但我没告诉他们我在这儿。而我还没来得及给妈妈写信就病倒了，因此，我恳求您，伯爵先生，请您派人到德•莫尔塞夫的宅上，替我转告她，就说我爱她。我想见她最后一面。噢！我恳求您，先生，这是我带给您的最后麻烦了，我用我的灵魂、我的仅剩的一点力气恳求您——一个濒死的人在这儿恳求您。"

  年轻的子爵胸膛剧烈起伏着，神色激动而面色苍白，他的湛蓝色眼睛又大又明亮，仿佛滑过天际的流星一样，再过一会儿就要黯淡了、熄灭了。他别过脸，不愿让对方看到自己脸上的泪珠；他的嘴唇也是苍白透明的，正在无声地瓮动着。

  第一次——这是基督山伯爵第一次发觉阿尔贝是美的；不，这也并非第一次。第一次是在罗马他看见这孩子的时候：他长得挺美，这毫无疑问。然而现在他的身上却又生出了另外一种美，它不动声色，但常常出人意料。他的美隐于那血性男子的无畏之下，隐于他的高贵、纯洁与热烈，隐于他受到生活的重击后仍坚持的正直的、能伸能屈的品质中。伯爵被这奇异的美震撼住了，久久没有说话。阿尔贝•德•莫尔塞夫用湿润而悲切的眼神仰视着基督山，那目光也好像在说：

  “我恳求您。”

  “而我也恳求您，”伯爵深吸一口气，缓慢而深沉地说，“恳求您为了您和您的母亲活下去。您还年轻，您还会有好多时间。您会被我治好，就像我曾经治疗过其他许多人一样。”

  “我原以为您不会来的。对于您来说，听完道歉之后实在没有再来的必要。”阿尔贝眼中的光在褪色，他的呼吸急促起来。

  “您为什么会这么想？”

  “我姓莫尔塞夫。” 

  “是的。”  
    
  “我是您仇人的儿子。”

  “在现在这种情况下，您同样是我爱过的女人的儿子。”

  阿尔贝没期望过这个回答；他一下子愣住了。他还想说：“我在剧院侮辱了您。”但终于没有机会说出口。表情严肃的基督山几乎没有一丝停顿地对他说：

  “我必须得亲自去调药。阿里听从我的命令待在这里。但是，您要向我保证，我不在这儿的一刻钟之内您会保持清醒。”

  他知道无意识的昏睡会夺走这个年轻人的生命；这是非常危险的。身为医生的那一部分似乎战胜了复仇天使的本性，他放缓了语气，近于轻柔地说：“这很重要，您会保证吗？”

  “我会想着——嗯，想着我的母亲。”

  “很好。”伯爵点点头，转身走向门口，却在那儿停了下来，突然想起什么似的问道：

  “您相信我吗，阿尔贝？我不会做害您的事。”

  躺在床上的子爵垂下眼睛，平静地说：“我母亲曾经爱过您。”他没有提伯爵从强盗手中救出他的事，仿佛已经知道那不过是为接近他所设计好的圈套。“假若您是我的敌人，我的死敌，”他有点苦涩地说，“那便好办得多——”。

  阿尔贝抬头看着门口：那里已经空荡荡的没有人了。伯爵早就步履匆匆地下了楼。

 

 

  Chapter 1.5

 

  子爵躺在这张熟悉的床上睡了短暂的一觉，他醒过来时，基督山伯爵正站在窗前欣赏花园里的美景。伯爵没动，语调轻快地说：

  “早上好，您睡得怎么样？”

  “昨晚，”阿尔贝撑起一边的肩膀，靠在枕头上，他觉得喉咙有点儿不舒服，但没细想，“昨晚我梦见我向您道了歉，为所有发生过的事。”

  “那不是梦。”基督山告诉他，同时朝小花园里的哑奴阿里挥了挥手，催促他快点备马，“您昨天晚上确实对我说了您的道歉。”

 

tbc

 

解释一下,由于原著里大仲马聚聚写阿尔贝向基督山道歉的段落太过精彩,这里不打算再作过多描写。我决定跳过这段，只向读者展现道歉之后发生的故事。因此，这里会出现1.5章（第一天后早上发生的事）。

 

 

  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键剧情（深沉脸

Chapter 3

 

“那是什么？”

“一个土耳其秘方。”

“它当真来自于土耳其？”

“怎么，您不相信？我用一匹血统纯正的蒙古马，一整箱鸽子蛋那么大的珍珠和一批最上等的印度鸦片才从苏丹那儿换来一匣子的药膏，这可相当珍贵哪。”基督山此刻已换下了东方式的袍子，转而穿上了宽松的衬衣和长裤，黑色的卷发松松地用皮绳绑在脑后。他坐在床边，仍带着琢磨不透的微笑。

床上的青年靠着枕头，气息不稳，但比之前的状况好上一点儿。他眨了眨眼，也笑着说：“您这瓶紫色的又是从哪儿得来的？噢，千万别说，让我来猜猜——一位大公？还是什么神秘的礼物？您一定又是在东方得到的。”他用手背擦了擦汗湿的额头，轻轻叹了口气，“东方——东方！那听上去多么遥远，我若是能活下来，就去那儿隐姓埋名……”

“您会活下来的。”伯爵说，数着倒入杯中的药水的滴数，“不过，前提是照我说的做。喝完它。”

方才刚滴入三滴药水时，杯中里的液体呈现出一种很轻薄的紫色，接着沉到底部变深，当阿尔贝晃了晃杯子时颜色却消失了，水重新变得澄清透明，看上去再普通不过。如果说阿尔贝早先有过一丝疑虑，那么现在这疑虑也随着基督山伯爵态度的缓和而消散了。他抿着嘴唇，接过水杯一饮而尽，舌尖尝到栀子花和蜂蜜的芬芳。

这会儿基督山把小匣子拿到近前，阿尔贝得以仔细地观察它的外观——这是个极其精致的匣子，整个不过拳头大小，乌木光泽的匣身上嵌有碧绿的翡翠与白色的玉石，木材的纹路清晰可见，应当既坚硬又轻便，四角还用黄金做了装饰。等到伯爵用一把小钥匙打开了匣子，阿尔贝不禁睁大了眼睛：那里面是一种令人眼花缭乱的颜色，是由绯红、金色和天青融合而成的，在室内微弱的灯光下折射出几十种甚至更多的色彩，简直像宝石一样变化无常。

基督山嘱咐道：“您躺下吧，但是别动，我需要帮您涂上药膏。”他的手指沾了些冰凉的药膏，在阿尔贝太阳穴上抹开，给高烧的子爵带来清凉的慰藉，但药效发作缓慢，现在看来那仍是无济于事，除却一个作用外——安神。一刻钟之内，就听见阿尔贝均匀、不怎么有力的呼吸声。子爵睡着了，手臂还露在被子外头。

伯爵没有即刻离开。他站在床边，带着不胜惊诧的表情凝视着安睡的青年，注意到服药后对方脸上因持续高热而升起的病态的红晕。“我这是怎么啦？”他想，“就因为他先前说的那番话，我就得改变主意啦？他昨天晚上道过歉，就能把自己父亲犯下的罪一笔勾销啦？难道不是天主派我回来的吗？难道他不是天主送到我这儿的吗？怎么！我居然怜悯起他来了！怎么！一个自诩为惩恶扬善的使者的人竟然开始心软了！那些害得我失去幸福、被迫入狱的该死的混蛋中，罪孽最深重的就是费尔南，而我——我如今倒同情起他儿子来了！有谁同情过二十年前的我呢！上帝呵！这孩子身上还流着他父亲的一半血呢！”

他把自己那只快要碰到阿尔贝额头的手缩了回去。

基督山一直以来都信奉东方那套严苛的行事准则（可以说他骨子里是个东方人），即以牙还牙，以眼还眼。然而，今天晚上他的信念有些不大坚定；他的圣坛上供奉的神明突然隐身了，迟疑、模糊了；他那被赐予的力量使用起来一下子不那么得心应手了。曾经他发过誓言——找到那些人，再一步步地让他们走向毁灭。他满以为在那之后自己就变得铁石心肠了。但是，对于年轻的子爵，阿尔贝·德·莫尔塞夫，他不仅没在决斗场上杀死他，甚至还救了他的性命！伯爵弄不明白自己干了些什么。他本想把子爵永远地留在这儿，可他正巧生了病，那好，放任他死去也算是个好主意，毕竟是天父在召唤他......“至少有一件事是可以确定的，”伯爵对自己苦笑了一声，“他昏迷时和我当初失去神志、绝望之时，喊叫的都是同一个人的名字。”

他端详了一会儿阿尔贝，没意识到说出了心里正在想的东西：“他像是从奥林匹斯山上走下来的伽倪梅德，不用说，这孩子长得不像他父亲......”

伯爵的声音戛然而止。他突然停了下来，急促地喘了口气，痉挛似的抓住自己胸前的亚麻布料，直到它绞成打褶的一团。他怎么现在才发现这个？他怎么能——怎么变得如此迟钝？天哪！阿尔贝长得的确不怎么像老莫尔塞夫，然而除却他安然的睡颜，从来没有人发现他和他母亲长得多么相似。那长而秀丽的双眉，皱起来的模样也不乏英气；那高而挺直的鼻梁，简直和他母亲一模一样；还有他的两片柔软的嘴唇，微微张开着，红润得像女子，牙齿洁白诱人。基督山开始发抖，一直都苍白镇静的脸色显出一点恐惧的痕迹。他惊恐地盯着床上的年轻人，几次三番想笑几声，但喉咙里只发出了短促的气音。他这是怎么啦？难道他会把一个少年当作自己的初恋情人？一个年纪足以当他儿子的年轻人！他会产生错觉吗？这可能发生在伯爵自己身上吗？

一切不合理的感情现在仿佛都得到解释了。这是显而易见的：出于某种基督山伯爵自己也不明白的缘由，他对子爵有了欲望。

基督山感到一阵强烈的眩晕；他不管不顾地冲下楼，把自己反锁在了密室里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伽倪梅德：希腊神话中被宙斯抢到天上侍酒的美少年。


End file.
